Aire en la noche
by Satsuki de Virgo
Summary: Un año después de derrotar a Voldemort Harry también estaba derrotado. Y la causa era Hermione. HHr.


_ACLARACIÓN: Rowling decidió que a pesar de la evidencia debía hacer el último libro R/Hr y H/G; yo, en cambio, soy orgullosa perteneciente del Harmony, La Pareja del Fénix, el Pumpkin Pie y el Club del Yunque Invisible; o sea, para los que no entienden, H/Hr. YEAH, I'M DELUSIONAL!_

_Este fic es traído hasta ustedes por cortesía de la tienda de campaña de Harry y Hermione e ignora el epílogo que ya saben. ¡Todos los comentarios son agradecidos!_

_- Satsuki de Virgo._

* * *

><p><strong>Aire en la noche<strong>

Cuando su cuerpo ya no le obedeció, Harry Potter no tuvo más remedio que aceptar que estaba mal. Muy mal. Su dolencia era tal que le había clavado los pies a la duela del pasillo, y paralizado el resto de él con un magnetismo imposible de vencer. Un magnetismo que guiaba cada átomo de su ser en una única dirección, hacia ese polo tan lejano y tan deseado, y al mismo tiempo tan cercano y prohibido para él.

La figura de Hermione yaciendo dormida bajo las sábanas desarregladas y bañada por un haz de luna era el causante de su enfermedad. Hermione con la playera desacomodada por darse la vuelta, de estar de costado a hallarse boca arriba; sus labios entreabiertos luego de haber proferido aquel leve gemido entre sueños.

Aquel gemido.

A Harry le era familiar ese sonido. Una noche, mientras dormían en la tienda de campaña en la que se escondían de sus perseguidores en la búsqueda de los horrocruxes, Harry trataba de no pensar en cuántos días llevaba Ron ausente ni enfocarse en lo abrumador del silencio y la oscuridad, y de repente todo eso fue interrumpido por un involuntario y breve gemido de mujer. El corazón de Harry paró de latir por unos segundos, y cuando retomó el ritmo lo hizo con tal violencia que Harry se sintió temblar. Fue como si entonces se diera cuenta que eran un hombre y una mujer solos en medio de la nada, y que lo único que los separaba era aire. Aparte de eso, nada existía, nada era real.

Pero luego su bendito (¿odioso?) cerebro entró en acción. ¿No se suponía que Hermione era su mejor amiga y nada más? ¿Que Ginny era su novia, a la que había buscado con nostalgia en el Mapa de los Merodeadores? ¿Que la pelirroja era la que lo llenaba de emoción cada vez que la abrazaba y besaba? Y todavía más, ¿no se acordaba que entre Hermione y Ron había algo en lo que a él no le correspondía meterse? _"Pero Ron no está aquí, si Hermione le importa tanto ¿por qué se fue?", _dijo una voz traicionera que, a su pesar, no era la del horrocrux que traía consigo. _"¿Y Ginny?"_, quiso responder. Pero no pudo pensar en una buena respuesta.

Los días siguientes representaron una tortura adicional para Harry, como si no fuera suficiente lo que estaba enfrentando. No era ciego ni estúpido; estaba consciente de que Hermione era mujer y se comportaba como una, pero suponía que al conocerse desde niños y habiendo crecido juntos sería como una hermana, su hermana favorita, y que él sería lo mismo para ella. Sin embargo, su imbécil cerebro, que antes intentara conservar la cordura, se complació en recordarle que no era así. Ya en cuarto año los habían considerado pareja y se molestó, pero al verla en aquel vestido la noche del baile se preguntó cómo sería si fuera verdad. No; más bien desde tercero, cuando volaron en _Buckbeak _y ella le pasó los brazos por la cintura, Harry se había sentido agradecido de que Hermione tuviera tanto pánico que no se diera cuenta de la temperatura de su cuerpo ni de cómo se tensó su espalda al sentirla contra sí. En quinto no pudo olvidar esa ocasión en que los tres juntos hablaban y ella le dijo que seguramente besaba bien, o los abrazos que recibía de ella, y también la angustia espantosa que lo congeló al verla desplomarse en el Ministerio de Magia. Sexto año fue algo diferente, cuando comenzó a acercarse a Ginny y se dijo a sí mismo que sus reacciones ante Hermione debían ser normales; después de todo eran adolescentes y los adolescentes tenían hormonas, ¿o no? Además Hermione era bonita, inteligente, tenía un corazón de oro, era su amiga incondicional y ambos se querían mucho, quizás era por eso que se había confundido...

Pero en ese instante, en la soledad en que se hallaban, resultó que la guerra no era una distracción suficiente. Maldito Ron por haberse largado dejándolo solo con ella. No hallaba cómo consolarla para quitarle aunque fuese por un momento esa mirada triste. Le causaba punzadas de malestar ver cómo se afanaba para que todo estuviera bien y que su ceño se frunciera con preocupación. Deseaba que tuviesen más comodidades a la mano, no tanto por él sino para que ella pudiera al menos asearse como quisiera (la había visto mesarse el pelo y hacer muecas por no poder desenredárselo bien), o dormir mejor, o que la comida no fuese tan limitada. También se sentía culpable de ver que la ropa le quedaba más floja.

Y eso no era todo lo que había observado de ella. Estaba dolorosamente consciente de las veces que se mordía el labio inferior, de los movimientos de su boca cuando hablaba y él en realidad no la estaba escuchando (menos mal que Hermione no se daba cuenta), de sus ojos y su rostro tan expresivos, con una armonía desconocida para él; sus manos cuando tomaba la varita, o al acomodarse el cabello detrás de la oreja, y otros ademanes tan nimios que alguien normal y no obsesivo como él jamás notaría.

También estaba la silueta de su cuerpo bajo el delgado suéter que traía. La forma de sus pechos bajo la tela, cómo el pantalón le quedaba un poco más abajo de la cintura, las piernas que de repente se le antojaron más largas y ágiles de lo que hasta entonces creía, su abdomen y su ombligo una vez que alzó los brazos para acomodar algo... o la primera vez que se fueron a dormir solos y trataron de vestirse con algo que pareciera pijama, y con la camiseta y los pantalones de franela Harry creyó apreciar más piel de Hermione de la que había visto antes, o quizás era porque se trataba de un momento en cierta forma íntimo; y qué bueno que ya estaba sentado en la cama porque si no habría lucido como un idiota.

Y para desgracia suya, esa locura no desapareció con la guerra. Al regresar Ron y salir de esa pausa en la que se sumieron, Harry había podido concentrarse en su misión y relegar esos sentimientos; o al menos trataba de convencerse de que así era, porque si se ponía a analizar su secreta nostalgia ante la imagen de él y Hermione juntos, la ligera decepción de saber que Ron era el motivo de su nueva sonrisa, su desesperación al oírla gritar cuando Bellatrix la torturaba, su admiración ante su valentía y su inteligencia al huir de Gringotts, las prolongadas miradas que le dirigía cuando ninguno de sus amigos lo estaba viendo, la tensión de no poder pensar en Ginny como antes, la tristeza de saber que Hermione corría los mismos peligros que él y Ron y la incertidumbre de si podría recibir un abrazo suyo otra vez; si se ponía a analizar todo eso, Harry tendría que aceptar que había tenido muy poco éxito.

Un año después de derrotar a Voldemort Harry también estaba derrotado. Hermione y Ron habían terminado y él y Ginny no volvieron a empezar. Todo lo que sentía le había ganado la batalla y negarlo ya era inútil; pero de puro miedo seguía callando. Si decía algo o actuaba era imposible dar marcha atrás, pero también era cierto que se moría de ganas de intentarlo. Sin embargo, si Hermione lo rechazaba, ¿podrían llegar a tener lo mismo que tuvieran antes? ¿Ser amigos, hermanos, compañeros? O más bien, ¿qué es lo que eran antes? Harry ya no estaba seguro de nada.

Quería buscar una respuesta en ese gemido. Tener ese gemido contra sus labios y sólo para él. Enredar sus dedos en ese cabello castaño y tocar la piel que parecía de plata bajo ese haz de la luna. Explorar con su cuerpo el misterio de Hermione Granger. Que ya entre ellos ni siquiera se interpusiera el aire.

Hermione suspiró otra vez y de repente alzó la cabeza. Sus ojos soñolientos se enfocaron en su mejor amigo, paralizado como por un hechizo y con un _algo_ que lo hacía verse diferente.

- ¿Harry? ¿Qué sucede?

El magnetismo triunfó y Harry ya no se resistió más. Con unos cuantos pasos entró en la habitación y se sentó en la cama de su amiga. Bajo el resplandor de la noche ambos eran vulnerables.

- ¿Qué pasa, Harry?- susurró en un tono nuevo para él, como si presintiera que lo que iba a pasar también iba a ser algo nuevo. Harry posó su mano sobre la de Hermione y sus posturas cambiaron sincronizadas. Hermione inhaló bruscamente y lo miró con otra mirada nueva.

Ésa era su señal.

- Lo que pasa es que creo que ya esperé demasiado.

Y reclinándose sobre Hermione, Harry terminó con la distancia que había entre ellos.

* * *

><p>FIN<p> 


End file.
